<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days Go By by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706021">Days Go By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Comics One Shots [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Friends to Enemies, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You look back on your friendship with Barbara and wonder where things went wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Comics One Shots [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days Go By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually based on something that happened to me when I was in middle school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are moments in life when you wonder where things start going wrong.  What decision did you make that turns your whole world upside down?  You stared down at a picture of you and one of your former best friends.  It had been years since you had thought about her and sometimes you wondered what ever happened between the two of you.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”  Conner Kent asked.</p><p>You and Conner had been friends for a little over a year now and you trusted him more than most.  A difficult thing since your previous track record with friends.  “Her name is Barbara Gordon and we used to be best friends,” you handed the picture over to him so he could get a better look at her.  “We used to go to school together when I lived in Gotham.”</p><p>He studied the picture and then looked back at you, “What happened between the two of you?”</p><p>You let out a sigh, there was a tightness in your chest that came about any time you talked about what had happened.  “I’m not entirely sure.  We’d known one another for a really long time and had always been damn near inseparable.  Then she started hanging out with Dick Grayson a lot.  She had a crush on him and I was happy for her, they seemed to get along really well.  But soon she started to ignore me.  She was always hanging out with him and any time I would text her to ask if she wanted to do something she always said that she was busy.</p><p>“At first I let it slide and shrugged it off.  I didn’t expect her to always hang out with me.  I knew she had other friends, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head that said something was wrong.”  You fooled with a stray piece of grass that you had picked.  “Someone at the school told me that Barbara was calling me clingy and that I was way too dependent on her.  She said that I never left her alone.”  You tried swallowing, feeling a lump form in your throat, “I confronted her about it and she gaslighted me, saying that I was the one that was being weird and that I had been ignoring her.”  Conner wrapped an arm around your shoulders to try and provide some comfort for you.  “I went home and cried that evening.  I never wanted to go back to school.  How could someone I cared about start treating me this way?”</p><p>“Did you ever get a reason?”  He asked quietly.</p><p>You shook your head, “No, she never gave me a reason why she suddenly just stopped speaking to me.  I always wondered if it was really something that I had done, or if it was just her not wanting to be friends anymore.”  You looked at Conner and said, “I hated her for so long after that.  I spent most of my lunches in the library just trying to avoid everyone.  Now that I’m older I’m still mad at her, but I don’t think I hate her anymore.  It takes too much energy to hate someone.”</p><p>Conner rested his head against yours, “You’ll always have me.”</p><p>You smiled, thankful to have Conner in your life, “Thanks Conner, and you’ll always have me as well.”</p><p>Your thoughts stayed on Barbara for a little while, but soon Conner was doing something ridiculous and distracting you from all thoughts of your past and making your day ten times brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>